


Date #59

by helo572



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, fareeha takes an unplanned dip, she likes to keep lunch dates interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: #29. symmpharah & "i told you this would happen"





	Date #59

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill from [this ask meme](http://talizorahs.tumblr.com/post/161952211674/writing-prompts) and #29. "i told you this would happen". the lovely [mai](galaxydetective.tumblr.com) prompted me for symmpharah!

Fareeha gives her wet hair another shake, flicking tiny droplets onto Satya’s dry clothes. It sprinkles her blue shirt with droplets which shine as she turns away to laugh, one eye trained on her soaked girlfriend.

 

“I told you this would happen,” she says, when it’s safe, peering back. Fareeha smirks before her head disappears underneath her jacket, to aggressively dry off the last of her hair. The rest of her -- the nice black jeans, the Helix Securities tank, the bomber jacket -- all still drenched. They’re still sitting on the bench by the water, and the wet footprints have yet to dry under the sun, leading other, curious-park goers to their predicament.

 

“No, you said, ‘be careful, love!’,” is the teasing reply. The makeshift towel did make her hair better, but still water drips from the ends of her hair, light under the sun in comparison to her dark curls. “Not ‘don’t fall into the water because you’re clumsy, _love_ ’.”

 

Satya has to roll her eyes, but takes the soaked jacket anyway and hangs it over the back of the bench. “Any variation still allows me to say I told you so.” She sits back, giving the nearby water a glance, then her gaze wanders lazily back to Fareeha. Despite the soiled clothes, she still looks good, like she’s just come out of the shower. Hair is perfect, makeup is thankfully waterproof, the Eye of Horus is everlasting and moves now as Fareeha leans closer, smirking still.

 

“You’re not wrong. But you’re also missing out, that water was _cooooold._ Good for a hot day.” She inclines her head towards the sign at the water’s edge, specifically entitled ‘no swimming’. “Also not a bad rule to break. What are they going to do, forcibly dry me?”

 

They both have to laugh. The mental image of Fareeha falling face-first into the water after losing her footing, trotting too fast along lake’s edge, makes Satya laugh more. The stunt had been all for her girlfriend’s attention, of course, which made it funnier: she certainly had Satya’s attention, drenched like this and looking as pretty as ever. It did complete Saturday’s date, lacking just the bit in something to smile at besides the company.

 

“No,” Satya answers eventually, leaning closer to Fareeha still, to set her head against her shoulder. Smirking up at her, she teases, “But I did get to say I told you so.”

 

That pulls another laugh from Fareeha’s lips. “I’m drying off before you can torment me any further.” With that, she’s gone, bolting further up the path laughing over her shoulder. Satya, shaking her head, gathers up the wet jacket, and takes off after her. Lunch dates were always fun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading x


End file.
